DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk
DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk (z ang. Smoki z DreamWorks: Odbudowa Berk) — gra mobilna, stworzona przy współpracy DreamWorks Animation Studios z deweloperem Ludia. Zagrać w nią można na urządzeniu z systemem iOS i Android oraz na komputerze (Facebook). Głównym celem gry jest odbudowanie wioski wikingów na wyspie Berk po jednym z incydentów, w którym udział brały smoki. Sterowanie * - akcja Opis Gra Dragons: Rise of Berk łączy w sobie elementy gry budowlanej z hodowlaną, w końcu przecież jakoś musimy wytresować swoje smoki. Gracze wykonują zadania pozwalające krok po kroku na odbudowę wioski. Można również wybrać na poszukiwania nowych smoczych jaj. Towarzyszyć nam będzie Szczerbatek. Zarówno ten smok jak i inne smoki mogą być ulepszane z biegiem czasu dzięki karmieniu rybami, a także regularnym tresurom na Arenie, co odblokowuje dodatkowe akcje. Im silniejsza będzie nasza Nocna Furia, tym dalej będziemy mogli latać w poszukiwaniu smoczych jaj. Pozostałe smoki mogą zostać użyte do zbierania drewna i ryb wokół wioski, czyli dwóch głównych walut używanych w Rise of Berk, dzięki którym zakończymy większość zadań. Budynki także mogą być ulepszane, aby zwiększać ich pojemność i zdolność produkcyjną. Surowców na pewno nie będzie brakować bo rozmieszczone zostały aż na 25 unikalnych wyspach. W grze będziemy mogli zebrać około 12 najsławniejszych smoków z filmu, ale niektóre z nich dostępne są jedynie po wydaniu waluty premium, czyli prawdziwych pieniędzy. Waluta ta może być także użyta do przyśpieszenia wielu akcji, zadań czy budowy. Podstawowe elementy gry *'Drewno' (ang. wood) - zdobywać je mogą wytresowane smoki w tartaku (ang. Sawmill), a także Szczerbatek podczas swoich eksploracji. Drewno nabyć można także w sklepie, płacąc monetami. *'Ryby' (ang. fish) - zdobywać je mogą wytresowane smoki w rybim baraku (ang. Fish Hut), a także Szczerbatek podczas swoich eksploracji. Ryby nabyć można także w sklepie, płacąc monetami. *'Runy' (ang. runes) - zdobyć je może Szczerbatek podczas eksploracji. Runy są także nagrodami za misje, rozdawane przez wikingów oraz zdobywa się je czasami za usuwanie kamieni. Możliwe jest również nabycie monet przelewem bankowym za złotówki. *'Wikingowie' (ang. Vikings) - stawiając domki w wiosce Berk, jednocześnie zapełniamy ją wikingami. Ludzie są niezbędni do usuwania drzew oraz kamieni, a także do budowania smoczych zagród czy odblokowywania niektórych miejsc. Miejsca Wyspa Berk oraz obiekty na niej się znajdujące: *'Berk' - podstawowa lokalizacja, w której budujemy naszą osadę. *'Tartak' (ang. Sawmill) - niewielki budynek obok lasu, w tym miejscu smoki mogą zdobywać drewno. Domyślnie jest tam miejsce tylko dla jednego smoka, jednak można je rozbudowywać, dzięki czemu drewno może zbierać kilka smoków na raz. *'Rybi barak' (ang. Fish Hut) - chatka nad morzem, w tym miejscu smoki mogą łowić ryby. Domyślnie jest tam miejsce tylko dla jednego smoka, jednak można je rozbudowywać, dzięki czemu ryby łowić może kilka smoków na raz. *'Twierdza' (ang. Meade Hall) - wydrążona w zboczu góry twierdza, można ją rozbudowywać i dzięki temu robiąc miejsce dla większej ilości wikingów w wiosce. By rozbudowywać budowlę, należy dbać o jak najwyższe poziomy rozwoju swoich smoków. *'Hangar' - zielona budowla, w tym miejscu można przechowywać wyklute smoki, dla których nie ma jeszcze miejsca w wiosce. Hangar jednak uniemożliwia opiekowanie się stworzeniami, jedynie ich tymczasowe przechowywanie. *Dom Czkawki - budowla położona obok twierdzy, gdzie ląduje Szczerbatek po swojej podróży. *'Dom Astrid' (ang. Astrid's House) - początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Wichury. *'Dom Sączysmarka' (ang. Snotlout's House) - początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Hakokła. *'Dom Śledzika' (ang. Fishleg's House) - początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Sztukamięs. *'Dom Mieczyka i Szpadki' (ang. Ruffnut & Tuffnut's House) - początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Jota i Wyma. *'Statek Ereta' (ang. Eret's Boat) - początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość przeprowadzania nowych misji. *'Dom Gothi' (ang. Gothi's Hut) - nie odgrywa on znaczącej roli, ale jego odkrycie pozwala na zdobycie odznaczenia. *'Smocza Akademia' (ang. Academy) - można tam tresować swoje smoki, umożliwiając im osiąganie kolejnych poziomów. *'Chatka wikingów' (ang. Viking Hut) - najmniejsza z możliwych budowli, w których mieszkają wikingowie (1 osoba). *'Dom wikingów' (ang. Viking House) - budowla, w której mieści się 2 lub 5 wikingów. *'Wiatrowskaz' (ang. Weather Vane) - budowla, w której mieszczą się 3 wikingowie. *'Chałupa wikingów' (ang. Viking Cabin) - budowla, w której mieści się 10 wikingów. *'Wiatrak' (ang. Windmill) - budowla, w której mieści się 12 wikingów. *'Stajnia' (ang. Grooming Station) - budowla, w której mieści się 20 wikingów. *'Ognisko wikingów' (ang. Viking Hearth) - budowla, w której mieści się 25 wikingów. *'Pensjonat wikingów' (ang. Viking Lodge) - budowla, w której mieści się 50 wikingów. *'Kuźnia' (ang. Blacksmith) - budowla, w której mieści się 74 wikingów. Lokalizacje, w których znajdują się smoki do znalezienia: *'Waldurnia' (ang. Bashem) - jedna z lokalizacji, w których Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Szeptozgon. *'Niedostępna Zatoczka' (ang. Unlandable Cove) - jedna z lokalizacji, w których Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Wrzeniec. *'Punktowy Punkt' (ang. Pointly Point) - jedna z lokalizacji, w których Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Tajfumerang. *'Zakute Wyspy' (ang. Meathead Islands) - jedna z lokalizacji, w których Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Straszliwiec Straszliwy. *'Skaliste Urwisko' (ang. Bedrock Bluffs) - jedna z lokalizacji, w których Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Gronkiel. *'Smocza Wyspa' (ang. Dragon Island) - jedna z lokalizacji, w których Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Śmiertnik Zębacz, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, a także smoka o imieniu Thornado. *'Mgliste Góry' (ang. Badmist Mountains) - jedna z lokalizacji, w których Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Sidlarz. *'Jaskinie Kalibana' (ang. Caliban Caves) - jedna z lokalizacji, w których Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Hotburple. Smoki Wszystkie smoki, niezależnie od tego, czy są to wytresowane już przez smoczych jeźdźców wierzchowce czy wyklute ze znalezionych podczas misji jaj stworzenia, wymagają karmienia oraz tresowania. Dzięki temu rozwijają się i przechodzą na coraz to wyższe poziomy, pozwalające im zdobywanie nowych umiejętności, udoskonalanie już nabytych, a także odblokowywanie wielu innych opcji. Znane z filmów smoki, które można kupić po wcześniejszym wybudowaniu domów ich właścicieli: *'Szczerbatek' (ang. Toothless) - obecny w grze od samego początku. Jego jedynym zadaniem są podróże i zdobywanie podczas nich ryb, pieniędzy, drewna oraz smoczych jaj. *'Wichura' (ang. Stormfly) - można nabyć ją za pieniądze po wybudowaniu domu Astrid. *'Hakokieł' (ang. Hookfang) - można nabyć go za pieniądze po wybudowaniu domu Sączysmarka. *'Sztukamięs '(ang. Meatlug) - można nabyć go za pieniądze po wybudowaniu domu Śledzika. *'Jot i Wym' (ang. Barf & Belch) - można nabyć go za pieniądze po wybudowaniu domu bliźniaków. Inne gatunki oraz znane z filmów osobniki smoków to: *'Koszmar Ponocnik' (ang. Monstrous Nightmare) - można nabyć go za 50 run lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka (1 minuta). *'Gronkiel' (ang. Gronckle) - można nabyć go za 75 run lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka (2 minuty). *'Straszliwiec Straszliwy' (ang. Terrible Terror) - można nabyć go za 75 run lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka (3 minuty). *'Wrzeniec' (ang. Scauldron) - można nabyć go za 100 run lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka (30 minut). *'Szeptozgon' (ang. Whispering Death) - można nabyć go za 100 run lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka (30 minut). *'Śmiertnik Zębacz' (ang. Deadly Nadder) - można nabyć go za 125 run lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka (1 godzina). *'Sidlarz' (ang. Snaptrapper) - można nabyć go za 150 run lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka (12 godzin). *'Zmiennoskrzydły' (ang. Changewing) - można nabyć go za 250 run lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka (4 godziny). *'Drzewokos' (ang. Timberjack) - można nabyć go za 250 run lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka (8 godzin); rzadki. *'Stormcutter' - można nabyć go za 12000 run lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka (1 dzień). *'Wandersmok' (ang. Skrill) - można nabyć go za 1200 run lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka (1 dzień). *'Gromogrzmot' (ang. Thunderdrum) - można nabyć go za 450 run lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka (12 godzin). *'Tajfumerang' (ang. Typhoomerang) - można nabyć go za 450 run lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka (12 godzin). * [[Zębiróg Zamkogłowy |'Zębiróg Zamkogłowy' ]](ang. Hideous Zippleback) - można nabyć go za 450 run lub znaleźć go podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka. *'Gnatochrup' (ang. Boneknapper) - można nabyć go za 950 run lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka (20 godzin). *'Marazmor' (ang. Flightmare) - można nabyć go za 750 run lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka; rzadki. *'Hotburple' - można nabyć go za 750 monet lub znaleźć podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka (16 godzin); rzadki. Prócz tych smoków, można zdobyć także specjalne smoki pojawiające się w serialu i filmach. Większość z nich można kupić w sklepie, jednak nie są tam obecne cały czas: *'Bim' (ang. Bing) - można nabyć go za 900 run. *'Bam' - można nabyć go za 900 run. *'Bom' (ang. Boom) - można nabyć go za 900 run. *'Thornado' - dostępny w czasie weekendowej eksploracji Szczerbatka; można nabyć go także za 2750 run. *'Płomień' (ang. Torch) - dostępny w czasie weekendowej eksploracji Szczerbatka; można nabyć go także za 2750 run. *'Wrzeniek' (ang. Scauldy) - dostępny w czasie weekendowej eksploracji Szczerbatka. *'Chmuroskok' (ang. Cloudjumper) - dostępny w czasie weekendowej eksploracji Szczerbatka; można nabyć go także za 12,500 run. *'Maruda' (ang. Grump) - można nabyć go za 5000 run (ograniczony czas). *Stokehead - dostępny w czasie weekendowej eksploracji Szczerbatka; można nabyć go także za 3500 run. Bohaterowie Obecni w grze bohaterowie mają za zadanie rozdawanie misji, w których zdobywać można ryby, drewno oraz monety, a także komentowanie budowy wyspy i wprowadzenie gracza do gry. Są to: *'Czkawka' (ang. Hiccup) *'Astrid' *'Stoick Ważki' (ang. Stoick the Vast) *'Pyskacz Gbur' (ang. Gobber the Belch) *'Śledzik' (ang. Fishlegs) *'Sączysmark' (ang. Snotlout) *'Sączyślin' (ang. Spitelout) *'Mieczyk' i Szpadka (ang. Tuffnut and Ruffnut) *'Gruby' i Wiadro (ang. Mulch and Bucket) *'Gothi' *'Pleśniak' (ang. Mildew) *'Eret' *'Valka' Ciekawostki *W tej grze pojawiają się smocze jaja nieznane w filmach ani serialu. Zobacz też Kategoria:Gry